Last Christmas
by ITOxYAOIcomplex
Summary: Last Christmas Seto screwed up,big,and now he's planning to fix things...somehow.Seto's regretting, Mokuba's sad and distant,Jou's angry and lost,and everyone's feeling bitter.All while Christmas is just around the corner.YAOI - Puppyshipping S/J - Lemon


**Pairings:**

**-Kaiba X Jounouchi-**

**Warnings:**

•**Yaoi, dats boy x boy**

•**Upcoming lemon(graphic sex)**

•'**n other basic 'M' rated stuffz xPP**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jou: Not again…**

**Fluffy: Yep, again…hehe^^**

**Seto: Well, it's suppose to be short…**

**Fluffy: Yep!**

**Seto: Y so happy?**

**Fluffy: y?!?! O.o**

**Jou: Ahem, lets nt talk 'bout it!**

**Seto: and y is that?**

**Jou: Fluffy own's nothing, Yugioh, da characters…**

**Fluffy: D song "last Christmas", my fav versions by Cascada btw!^-^**

**Seto: nor does she own any common sense…**

**Fluffy: OH, yea dat too…eh? Dats nt nice…**

**Jou: heheh…**

**Fluffy: well it is true…**

**Seto: See..?**

**A/N:**

**-Heheh, yup yet another puppyshipping fic I'm starting witout finishing "Understanding you" 1****st****. .**

**Srryz 4 dat, but im getting into d xmas spirit so…**

**Heres d result of puppyshipping mixed wit xmas inspiration!!3**

**-plz enjoy, and Merry Christmas fellow Puppyshipping fans an readers(reviewers especially)!!x3**

**

* * *

  
**

**Last Christmas**

**Ch: One,**

"**I gave you my heart"**

It had been a year, a whole year, and Kaiba still felt guilty. Well more or less, that of course he wasn't extremely guilty like sitting around his immensely lavish mansion sulking and trying to come up with someway to begin the appease his actions of the year before for an entire _year._

No, he was _not_ sulking, he was simply…thinking.

Yes, he hadn't spent an entire year waiting and planning for nothing. He had a plan, one that would make up for his actions. Now, Kaiba was not one that would usually look for a way to amend his mistakes, or even spare them a second thought. But this one, this horrible screw up, well it had been on his mind for a full year- and frankly he was _sick_ of the random reminders of his mistake.

_**--Flashback--**_

"_Really..? Hn, well since you've put it like that…__**no**__, I don't care. Now that's enough if I get another call from you…__**good**__." Kaiba hissed into the phone, pissed at the sheer incompetence of his so called 'employees' had they nothing better to do with their insanely pathetic lives than bother him with such pointless things? _

_Surely they could understand he had a multi-billion dollar company to run?_

_Well it didn't matter now, it was nearing Christmas, for the record Seto Kaiba was not in anyway a 'Scrooge' when it came to the merry little holidays it was simply a busy time of year at work. He did own a gaming company after all. _

_Pushing past all the pointless thoughts of the offending employee, that would more than doubtfully still be working for Kaiba Corp. much longer, he once more focused all his attention on the problem at hand._

_Kaiba Corp. was currently experiencing a horrible product malfunction, which once more was due to the incompetence of his employees. They had had the audacity to send the machine out to the public without correctly testing it, shortly after it had malfunctioned and lead to many incoming complaints and calls. That problem, of course, had then been forwarded to him._

_He had even specifically demanded that they 'do __**not**__ send the product out without he __**himself**__ having approved it' . That had obviously went ignored._

_Naturally the man in charge of that screw up had been hunted down, easily enough considering no one covered for the sniveling sorry excuse for a human, and fired on the spot._

_That, sadly enough, still didn't cheer Seto's mood up like it normally would have. On a Kaiba level anyway._

_The chime of his office phone interrupted his thoughts, he stifled a groan an pointedly ignored it for another few rings. Then smoothly, not bothering to take his eyes off the illuminated screen before him, he snatched the phone from it's cradle an lifted it to his ear._

"_Kaiba," was his short bark._

_Followed by silence as he waited for the person on the other end to remember his balls and man up to the fact it had been Seto Kaiba who had answered the phone so he now had to explain himself, and all his pointless reasons and complaints, to him and none other._

_After another second of waiting, just when he was debating with himself if he should just hang up or not the person spoke up._

"_Y-yes, I-I'm calling about..a-about a product o-of K-Kaiba Corp. I-I purchased…" he stammered._

_Seto wanted to roll his eyes._

"_Yes, there is a bug in the system, it has been recalled. Take it to the department you purchased the item from, you will be compensated for the trouble…" many people would have added something like 'thank you for your time', 'sorry for your trouble', 'Kaiba Corp is responsible and promises to take better care in the future, as thus we look forward to your future purchases an support, thank you.'_

_He hung up directly after his part was said and offered the empty room he occupied a heavy sigh. He'd much rather be home, with Mokuba, it was what…the day before Christmas eve? A glance at the digital clock on his computer screen confirmed it 'December 23__rd__?'_

_He grabbed the phone from it's cradle once more, this time to make a call himself. He pressed a button an wait for the person on the other end, she answered on the second ring. "Moshi-"(1)_

"_I'm taking a break, take all incoming calls while I'm gone…" he didn't let her finish her greeting._

"_Ye-" she started once more but was cut off as he hung up abruptly._

_Smoothly he saved all progress on whatever file or program he had open on the computer in front of him then stood, simply walking to the door of his office yanking it open quickly he left._

_Not bothering with an further preparations so if something went wrong or if another 'only he can handle it' topic arose, they'd have to fair without him. He had left his laptop as well as his phone back in his office. Screw their emergencies._

_It didn't take him long to reach the first floor of the building, though far too long in his opinion, and the proceed with exiting Kaiba Corp's main building. Next he strode proudly through the obscenely loud and busy sidewalk till he reached his destination, a small yet extremely expensive, café. There he set his order and waited for the blessingly hot bitter and black drink. He didn't wait long._

_With cup in hand he found a quiet booth in the corner an settled in. _

_It was cold outside, if the clouds offered any precipitation it would without a doubt come down it little white flurries that would soon coat the ground in thick white sheets. God, he sure hoped it didn't snow. That would push his problems even further, stumping progress of Kaiba Corp. and ruining what little Christmas he had left._

_The windows of the café had been covered in icy fog as the warmth from inside heated the glass and the cold from outside attempted to cool it, Seto didn't doubt the cool outside had won the battle. If you were to touch one of the windows…_

_He let his mind drift off, to other thoughts, thoughts about his younger brother and the upcoming holidays…_

_**--End Flashback--**_

Kaiba offered his empty room a heavy sigh, it was the last day till Christmas vacation, school would be out for two weeks. Until after New Years. He had taken the same amount of time from work, two weeks no work, no school.

It was crazy.

But he needed the time, the vacation, every second was precious.

The last day until the official start of the Christmas traditions, the last day of dragging himself out of bed in the tedious ritual of preparing for school. Which he found completely pointless, school that was, he knew most everything they would 'teach' him. It was simply a boring waste of time and money, two things he did so value.

This day was a very important one though, as annoying as it was, it put his whole plan into progress.

_**--Flashback(continued)--**_

_Two more cups of coffee later and Kaiba was on his way out of the cozy little café an back out into the cold. He paused his steps with the café door half open, __**Great…**__ Small white flurries filled the air an stuck quickly to any and everything. The temperature had also dropped a few degrees._

_Seto stifled a long agonizing groan and stepped out of the warm cozy building. Making a deliberate bee line for his office._

_Many people buzzed around the sidewalks crossing roadways, following invisible paths, making brief stops here and there, looking around at the snow with temporary amusement, entering or exiting shops and other buildings._

_The trip back to Kaiba Corp. was a long one, or so it seemed to Kaiba, he didn't bother greeting anyone as he went strait to the elevator then to his office. He walked at a slower pace, he was in no hurry to be back an listening to all the whiny complaints that would soon be hording him once more._

_Maybe he should have stayed at the café for a forth cup of coffee._

_But he was needed back here, as annoying as it was, every second was vital. Leaving them on there own would on lead to disaster…_

_So here he was back at his office an ready to throw himself head first into hours and hours of mind-numbing-make-you-rip-out-all-your-hair-ram-your-head-into-a-brick-wall-till-you-fall-unconscious-wake-back-up-repeat-the-process-then-slap-yourself-till-you-see-stars-and-then-finally-just-leap-off-the-tallest-building-you-could-find- work, numbers, problems, people, and all of that shit._

_With that thought in mind Seto shoved open the door of his office._

_The site that greeted him first was a large roughly three or four foot box complete with a large red ribbon tied into a large bow on the top face of the box and curly gold streams running from the bows center, colorfully designed wrapping paper of little prints such as Christmas reefs or bows covered the box's surface._

_Seto paused only a second, swiftly he closed the office door an walked over to the colorful package. _

_Regarding the overly 'adorable' decorations a moment, surely his 'co-workers' weren't __**that**__ stupid! The last thing he wanted was some useless crap that one of those morons had scrapped together for the sake of socializing or 'kissing ass' with the boss. Then again they weren't really the type to wrap a gift in such a…interesting way. Small, cute even, it had a warm feel about it. Obviously not someone from work._

_This caught his interest, such a large gift, delivered to his office __**-**__ not home and it held such a warm personal feel._

_Maybe it wasn't that strange, but…_

_It made him curious, and slightly annoyed. Who's brilliant idea to interrupt his work with such tactics? _

_With a final shrug he plucked the attached card and flipped it open…_

_**--**__ "_Dear Seto_,"_

_Mokuba, of course…_

_Almost instantly his anger at being interrupted, evaporated. Though irritation stayed crystal clear on his features, he __**would**__ get an explanation later, this just couldn't have waited till he wasn't so busy?_

_**-- "**_Dear Seto,

I wasn't sure if I would be interrupting you, or something important…for that Seto, I'm sorry."

_With that he was forgiven, though Seto felt an uneasy twinge of guilt for his earlier thoughts. It couldn't wait…_

_**-- "**_I really hope you can finish everything and be home for Christmas this year, I know you've been really busy. I understand completely, just be sure to take care of yourself. Alright?"

_That implied there were years he hadn't been home for Christmas, there were._

_**--**_ "This is a special gift, only for you Seto, one of a kind…I really hope you enjoy this and maybe even smile. I worked really hard on this gift, so please remember that, even if it's not what you'd normally proudly own…

Seto, please take care and smile!

I love you, Seto, and a very Merry Christmas to you!

Love Mokuba

_This left the CEO curious, to say the least, so without any further delay he tugged the large ribbon off. Next the wrapping paper was stripped from the large box and the lid was lifted._

"_Eh?" large honey colored eyes stared back up at him. _

_Seto remained silent, his usually-icy-sapphire-void-of-any-emotion-eyes now wide with shock and slight confusion._

"_Puppy?" it was whispered, too quiet for most to hear._

_In the box set Jounouchi, large honey-puppy-like eyes staring up at him half expectantly half shocked as well. The only thing covering his body for the time being, were a large ribbon that wrapped around his slim muscular frame covering the more 'private' areas of his body, a pair of chocolate brown dog ears sprouting from golden locks, and a matching dog tail sprouting from somewhere behind him __**--**__ though Seto didn't doubt that he knew very well where exactly it was sprouting from._

_Both remained silent, simply watching the other._

"_K-Kaiba..?" the blond finally questioned. His eyes were wide, fear at possible rejection clouded them darkly._

_The brunet in question simply stared, too shocked, awe-struck, confused to speak or do much anything. There sat his puppy, in front of him wrapped in only the aforementioned garments just as he would have been only in Seto's wildest dreams. That, well, damn strait up scared him! It wasn't possible Jounouchi would never dress so…_

_Shocked sapphire eyes skimmed, or rather studied, the Pup's body taking in every curve of his muscles every inch of his exposed flesh. Jou sat crouched on his knees, messy gold hair tussled from obvious waiting in a small area, eyes brimming with emotions, skin paled slightly from the lack sun for the winter season, his lips had pulled themselves into a very puppy-like pout as he waited. His cheeks were slightly flushed crimson, and a small bulge in the ribbon where it was tied into a large bow at his groin indicated he had a hard on, probably part of the reason for the blush._

_Seto's took all this in quite quickly, what his eyes drew in almost immediately traveled down his spine to his own manhood and that resulted in his own hard on. Said brunet stifled a groan and ran his tongue over his lips in a very sexual way then stepped closer to his 'gift' almost simultaneously. Lust filled his unusually hot sapphire eyes. _

_The puppy-like teen obviously took notice of that, as the bulge in the ribbon grew and his honey eyes mirrored that of the older teens sapphire ones._

_He leaned forward and gently grabbed the side of the gift box with both hands, fully intending to take the pup right then and there!_

_Katsuya in response leaned forward as well, content with letting him do just that, his eyes fluttered half closed and he whispered hotly "Seto…"_

_He wanted him so bad, the blonde's eyes fully closed, he'd just waited too long._

_Too long._

'_I want…' it was his thoughts, the awaiting Puppy's, 'him, so bad, it hurts! I gotta…an he, wants me too!! Ne?'_

_He was near tears, so emotional, it was everything he wanted. His world, he was being given a chance at happiness. _

_He couldn't screw it up!_

"_Mokuba, what have I told you about bringing in strays?" Jou opened his eyes at the sound of the CEO's cold voice._

_There was a pause in which Seto heard the person on the other end reply "Huh..?"_

"_I don't like dogs, mutts, so there for I will not care for him…" Jounouchi heard him continue a moment later, wasting no time. The blond blinked dumbfounded and looked to where the older teens voice came from._

"_But, Seto…" the brunet in question heard from the phone's speaker._

"_No, you can't 'keep him' and that is final!" he hissed harshly. Surprising both the younger brother and the other occupant of the office room._

"_Now, get him out of here or I will call the dog pound! Understood?"_

"_N-niisama?!" the raven haired youth shrieked._

"_Don't think I won't!" the brunet snapped and hung up._

"_Kaiba!?" Katsuya managed._

_He was ignored as Seto dialed a new number and spoke shortly, "Call the authorities if the package in my office isn't picked up in…ten minutes. I'm going back out bit."(2)_

_With that the blue-eyed-CEO strode out of his office._

_He had a serious problem to take care of._

_**--End Flashback--**_

_-"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special"_

Seto glanced at the radio he'd turned on for the simple purpose of distracting him for the time being. He hated not being able to do anything, even if only for a 'short' while.

_-"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special"_

Ironic…

**TBC…**

_**

* * *

**__**_**_  


_**A/N:**_

_**-No. 1 - "Moshi-moshi" translates to "Hello" which I couldn't resist!^.^ I lov dat word Moshi-moshi!!x3**_

_**-No. 2 - I kno, I made Seto an…ass. Bt I actually think I got him right into character on diz, feel free to disagree!xD anyway, I personally lov diz scene…so cruel!!xDD**_

_**--**_

_**Ookay, dats it 4 dat! -phew- I really wanted to finish diz fic by xmas, sadly wnt happen(in all itll b about 5 chs or so, not too sure on dat yet)…tho d 1**__**st**__** chs up! -yAyZz- **_

_**Now, lastly, I want opinions…who's top? Seto uke, and Jou seme -- or vice versa Seto seme and Jou uke??(4 d lemon of course) well hope to get lots of opinions, thx!x3**_

_**--'n again, Happy Holidays minna!!(every1)**_

_**--cya(Fluffyx3)**_


End file.
